


Please Don't Eat My Soul

by KaiKoizumi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Izaya's a crybaby, M/M, Scary Stories, kind of adorable, mentions of horror, possibly ooc Izaya, vaguely drunk Shizuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiKoizumi/pseuds/KaiKoizumi
Summary: Paranormal Experience Reddit forums aren't creepy. Nope. not at all.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 43
Collections: Durarara!!





	Please Don't Eat My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead? Wow, who would have guessed? More on that after, please enjoy this adorable(?) fanfic!

Izaya laughed slightly as he closed his laptop for the night. No one on these forums knew what they were talking about. Most of their “paranormal experiences” had perfectly viable explanations. From old hospitals to parks to demons, Izaya had had his fair share of fun reading the entertaining stories.

Izaya leaned back in his office chair and glanced at the clock. It read “22:00.” The raven furrowed his eyebrows. Shizuo hadn't come home yet. He typically came home in the afternoon or the early evening and when he wasn't going to make it, he would let Izaya know. So, where was he?

Maybe Tom invited him to go drinking. Izaya reasoned.

He sighed, pushing away from his desk and stood up. He walked over to the door of their apartment and made sure it was locked. Satisfied, Izaya made his way to the bedroom. He hesitated in the doorway, staring into the darkened room. He started to recall a few of the stories on the Reddit forum. One in particular shared an “experience” involving a bloody, silent ghost watching them from the corner of the room. He tried to force his eyes to adjust to the lighting so he could see the corners of his and Shizuo’s room.

Shaking his head, he flicked on the light. There was no use waiting around to get ready for bed. Even if something was there, it wouldn't be anything he couldn't handle. He was capable of using a knife and he was skilled during the fights he and Shizuo used to get in. Yes, there was absolutely nothing to be afraid of.

The thoughts ran through his head as he changed into his pajamas. He refused to believe he was afraid of some fake stories on the internet. Izaya stared intently at the sink while he brushed his teeth and avoided looking in the mirror entirely. Every single one was absolutely fake. He shut the light in their room off but kept the others in the apartment on. Every one of them.

Climbing into bed he muttered to himself about how he wasn't scared. Shizuo would be home soon, so even if something happened, he would be there. He’d be like a giant, comforting plush toy once he was home. It wasn't until Izaya was engulfed in the blanket entirely that he felt relaxed enough to try and sleep.

\-----

Movement on Izaya's bed made him wake up groggily. He turned over to examine what caused this. In his state of sleepiness, his heart practically stopped. There was something at the end of the bed, slowly crawling towards him. The lights were all off and he couldn’t quite make out whatever was reaching toward him.

It was reaching toward him.

Izaya screamed. He sprang out of bed, only to get tangled in the blanket he’d cocooned around himself out of fear prior. He tumbled out of bed, crashing to the floor and practically skinning his elbows. His foot was still trapped on the bed with that thing. Izaya started hyperventilating, mind running a mile a minute.

He didn’t know where his knife was.

He didn’t know where Shizuo was.

Tears spilled over his cheeks as he cried. A high pitch whine escaped Izaya’s mouth as he choked on sobs.

“I-I’m sorry! Pl-ease don’t eat my s-soul,” Izaya yelled through his crying. “I- I know I’m a bad person. I jus-t want Shi-Shizu-chan to come home!” He sobbed harder, unable to form any more words for the monster trying to eat his soul. His face felt hot. What a mortifying way to die.

The lights turned on and Shizuo was coming toward him, a concerned look on his face.

“Hey.” He knelt down next to Izaya and scooped him up. “Are you alright, what’s wrong?”

After they were in the bed and Izaya’s crying died down he answered Shizuo. “I- I thought you were- um,” His face was flushed- both from crying and embarrassment. He couldn’t believe how worked up he had gotten over Shizuo trying to get in bed. “Where were you?” he asked quietly as he clutched Shizuo.

Shizuo pet his hair. His face was tinged pink. “I’m sorry, ‘zaya. Tom-senpai invited me for a few drinks and we talked for a while.” He paused, idly knitting his fingers through Izaya’s hair. “You’re not usually this worked up, did something happen?” He could feel Izaya tense up.

“N-no.”

“Izaya.”

Izaya buried his face into Shizuo’s chest and mumbled something Shizuo couldn’t make out.

“huh?”

“I said I was reading scary stories online, okay?” Izaya confessed slightly louder. 

Shizuo chuckled at his lover. “Is that why you asked me not to devour your soul?”

“Shut up.”

“Let’s go to sleep, flea,” Shizuo said, laying Izaya next to him. He got up and turned the light back off. Crawling into bed properly this time, he pulled the blanket over them. “And don’t worry,” he added, “I’ll protect you from soul-sucking demons.”

“I love you, you dumb protozoan.” Izaya murmured as he hugged Shizuo closer.

“Love you too, flea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been so inactive. College has been kicking my ass, but now I'm on vacation and I'm gonna complete old fanfictions and post some new ones!  
> Thanks for reading~!  
> -Kai


End file.
